


Ho-Tan's Birthday

by allineedisaquill



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Ho-Tan is Trans, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Trans Character, VexTan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allineedisaquill/pseuds/allineedisaquill
Summary: Vex has a gift for his favourite Elder on her Birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote and posted this on Tumblr [here](http://debbieofmaddox.tumblr.com/post/152604918083/whatsintheboxdehbeh-debbieofmaddox).

The quill is beautiful. Ho-Tan stares down at it where it’s resting in a long, thin box cushioned with tissue paper. The edges of the white feather are stained with a mix of deep red and gold. When she plucks it carefully from the box, she finds it shimmers slightly when it hits the light in the right way. 

“I don’t know what to say…” She exhales, eyebrows raised in shock.

The Wise Elder smiles, moustache curling upwards. “You needn’t say anything, my dear. Happy Birthday.” His words are filled with warmth.

“I don’t even think it _is_ my Birthday,” Ho-Tan admits with a pout. “Thank the others for me though, will you? This must have cost a small fortune.” She places the quill delicately away again, still in awe. 

Vex returns the lid to the box and passes it over, and Ho-Tan holds it to her chest like she’s afraid someone will take it. It’s an endearing sight, one that makes Vex’s chest swell slightly with adoration. Then again, she had always managed to have that effect on him.

“It’s actually just from me this year,” Vex announces quietly, looking down and toeing the floor nervously with the front of an eccentric shoe.

Ho-Tan’s gaze lifts, blinking rapidly at her dear friend. “Why’s that?” She asks.

“I wanted it to be special,” he expands, and when he gathers the courage to look up and meet Ho-Tan’s eyes, he sees her familiar frown fixed in place and wishes more than ever he could turn it around permanently. “Is that okay?” 

There’s a beat, and then Ho-Tan is smiling like she read his thoughts, genuine and sunny and beautiful. Vex briefly forgets how to breathe. She’s perfect.

“It’s more than okay,” Ho-Tan assures softly, following her admission by leaning up on her tip-toes to press a small kiss against Vex’s cheek. “Thank you,” she whispers close to his ear before pulling back again. 

It’s Ho-Tan’s favourite Birthday so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> Tumblr: debbieofmaddox  
> Twitter: @johnderland
> 
> New to VexTan? Confused by this fic? Here are some handy dandy links:  
> VexTan origin posts: [1](http://debbieofmaddox.tumblr.com/post/149420768148/out-of-the-elders-i-think-i-really-could-see), [2](http://debbieofmaddox.tumblr.com/post/150458872103/sparky-nobody-are-we-calling-this-ship-vextan), [3](http://debbieofmaddox.tumblr.com/post/149426215138/some-yonderland-elders-headcanons).  
> My [VexTan tag](http://debbieofmaddox.tumblr.com/tagged/vextan) and [VexTan blog](http://vextan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
